Over A Car
by Animal Storyteller
Summary: Laney's just hanging out when the boys are looking into a magazine, and she believes it's a model they are looking at. Does Laney have competition for Corey's attention, or is she just paranoid?


Laney stretched herself on the couch, Grojband was supposed to be practicing for a gig, but this morning a magazine came in and Kin and Kon had been looking at it all day.

"Dang, she's hot!" Kon shouted annoyingly. Kin nodded in agreement.

"She don't look bad at all" Kin agreed.

Laney was slightly appalled. They _never _looked at girls and said that.

_Well, at least Corey's isn't in on it, I guess._

"Hey guys!" Corey said as he came into view, "What are ya two looking at?".

"See for yourself!" Kon said, "You'll be _amazed"._

Corey shrugged and came over, his eyes widened and his jaws dropped. Laney looked stressed out at his reaction.

_Please don't say anything!_

"Woowww" Corey said in amazement.

Laney felt her heart hurt and she got up and left. To her sadness, not even Corey noticed her departure.

**The Next Day Transition!**

Laney's heartache had been replaced with a sharp pang of envy that had swelled in her heart.

_I need to impress Corey, perhaps..._

_No, my mother told me to be myself...but what if that isn't enough?_

Laney got in her usual clothes and left to the Garage in hopes that Corey was focused on something else...like her.

Boy, was she _wrong._

The magazine was sitting on the counter, was reassured Laney for moment. That is till she overheard them.

"When I'm legal age, I'm gonna get her" Kon said, "You can share her with me though Kin".

Laney barfed a little in her mouth.

"I'd drive her all night long" Corey said with a smirk.

"COREY!" Laney snapped.

Corey's head tilted toward her and he got up and threw his arm around her.

"Lanes!" Corey said in a cheerful tone, "We were just talking about-".

"I _know _what you guys were talking about" Laney muttered, "We need to practice and find out how to make Trina go diary before we head to the place!".

"I know, I know" Corey muttered, "But you totally should have seen her, Lanes".

Laney looked down and sniffed.

"_But I thought you loved me..." _Laney whispered.

"What?" Corey said.

"Nothing!" Laney quickly said, "Let's practice".

They practiced. Corey decided to use one of their old songs instead.

They finished on a good note and Kin and Kon went to search for snacks while Corey and Laney stood in front of each other.

**Corey's POV Transition!**

Wow, she look's so pretty staring back at me.

Almost as pretty as that-

"Core" Laney said. I blinked out of my thoughts and tilted my head. "Yes?".

"What were you guys looking at?" My Lanes asked.

Oh, well, I guess she _might _be interested.

"Let me show you" I said.

I pulled over the magazine from the counter and changed it to the page.

"Ain't she a beauty, Lanes?" I said as I put my arm around her as I showed her the picture of the car.

Laney's eyes changed, and...did she just sigh a sigh of relief?

"_Just a car, it's just a car" _I barely heard her.

"Well, what did you think it was?" I laughed as it was the most obvious thing in the world. She looked at me.

"Oh, nothing" She left back to her spot on the couch and appeared to be thinking deep thoughts.

Wait...We called the car "she" and "her".

Laney must've thought we were talking about a _girl!_

I started laughing, Laney looked startled and Kin and Kon looked at me like I had gone crazy.

"What...is it, Core?" Laney asked nervously. Oh, I guess I shouldn't be immature about it as I am right now.

**Laney's POV Transition!**

So, Corey, Kin and Kon were looking at a car! A car of all things! Phew, I thought they were talking about a girl!

Suddenly at the same time I thought that last part, Corey started laughing!

He kept laughing for another ten minutes, and even Kin and Kon started to look worried for the blue-haired boy.

"What...is it, Core?" I managed to say.

Corey's smile lessened and he jumped on the couch with me.

"Nothing" Corey replied, "What did you _think _we were talking about?".

My blush deepened as his smile curved into one of his typical smirks and looked straight into my eyes, making my body feel weak.

"N-Nothing" I stammered, feeling my heart scream inside me.

Corey looked to see Kin and Kon playing cards, then turned and pressed his face against mine.

"_Tell me" _Corey said playfully, "Or else".

"Or...else, what?" I said. Corey placed a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Or I'll _tickle _you" Corey's smirked and I smiled as I backed away.

"No" I said, but I tried not to blush. That failed.

Corey sprung and started ticking me.

**Corey's POV Transition!**

"Tell me!" I said as I proceeded to tickle Laney.

Kin and Kon looked at me with confused expressions as Laney started laughing like crazy.

"STOP!" Laney fell panting and I sat closer to her.

"Well?" I said.

"I-uh, thought you guys were talking about a...girl" Laney admitted.

Wow, I was actually right?

"Why would that bother you, Lanes?" I asked. She looked down and her face turned red.

_"I thought you liked someone else" _her voice was barely audible.

I blinked.

And blinked.

It felt like the truth had been concealed until now, I felt stupid for not _knowing _sooner.

Laney loves me.

It felt like a powerful blow, my best friend..._loves _me.

I passed out instantly.

I woke up on my bed to see Laney and the twins looking down at me.

"You OK, Corey?" Kon asked, "You want something to drink?".

"No"I replied, "But can you two leave the room for a second, please?".

Kin, Kon, and Laney walked to the door.

"Not you, Lanes" I said. Laney stiffened and turned to me and walked to my side.

"Did you need to tell me something?" Laney asked.

I lifted from my head and kissed Laney passionately. Laney was stunned as I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer, but she closed her eyes and began to kiss back.

We were making out for a bit until we both pulled away for air.

"Is...this a dream?" Laney asked while smiling, her face was flushed.

"If it is" I said, "It's the best dang dream I've ever had".

Laney smiled and got in the covers with me as we snuggled.

I felt the sweet scent of her as I fell asleep. Today. Was. Awesome.


End file.
